Millennium Crisis: The Return of Hansel and Gretel
by MisterTabi
Summary: Hansel meets his fate in a park sobbing and dying with a single hand. Gretel found her final moments staring into the sky, and facing the sea. However, their fates will change thanks to a descendant of Faust, otherwise known Dok.
1. Transaction

**Millennium Crisis **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Lagoon or Hellsing.

* * *

** Hotel Moscow HQ, 1 day after the Nightmare of Roanapur**

"I have to say, this is a very strange request," muttered Boris quietly as he issued orders to a squad to clean up the remains. There was a soft sigh as his superior shook her head slightly, rubbing her temples with a hand.

"Are you alright?"

Balalaika shook her head, "I am just tired Sergeant. The request is just repaying a small debt. It doesn't affect Hotel Moscow and our profits, then let them have the bodies." Boris bowed his head slightly before returning to his phone calls.

The russian woman sighed, glared at her cigar and crushed it into the ashtray.

- - - - -

**_Black Lagoon_, PT-109 Torpedo Boat**

"Rock, get out the canvas, we need to cover body," ordered Dutch as he climbed back up onto the boat.

"We don't need it, Dutch." Everyone turned their heads to face Rock, except for the tall black man as he lit a cigarette. Rock's face was sad, but slightly relieved, "Sleeping, turned towards the sky, and facing the sea..."

Revy didn't say anything, but Benny sighed and nodded with understanding, "Let it go Rock."

"I understand how you feel, but we have another job," spoke Dutch softly, but not without emotion, "Hotel Moscow owes some favors to some people."

The former-salary man turned his head slightly, features confused, "And?"

Dutch looked at his half-finished cancer stick and tossed it into the sea, "We need to transport the body back to Raonapur. Those people will be taking the bodies." Without a word, he picked up a waterproof canvas and brought over to the dead girl, "Come on, she can't stare at the skies forever. Heaven won't go down and come for you. You have to climb to heaven." Rock nodded and jumped down to help as well.

- - - - -

**3 Hours later, at an undisclosed location.**

Three cars cruised easily into the vast hangar finding shelter from the heavy rain.

One holding Balalaika, Boris, and two soldiers. One held to more soldiers and the bodies, even though they were dead, the russians felt uneasy handling them. The last car contained Mr. Chang, Revy, Rock, and Dutch. Benny decided stayed behind to finish upgrading the software on the Black Lagoon.

Next to a large cargo plane, a small entourage waited for Hotel Moscow; three noticeable figures stood waiting for them. One tall, thin and dressed like a rather insane doctor. One dressed in a white Greatcoat and a white officer's cap; only his blond hair and cold emotionless eyes were available.

Between the two was a short and rather obese man, though he wore an impeccably clean white suit and a matching overcoat. All wore the same pair of white gloves; each had the numbers 1457 inscribed onto the front in extremely tiny print.

The cars stopped, with Rock being the first to step out, as he caught sight of the three foremost, the people wishing to make the transactions for the bodies. The bodies of the twins that hadcreated a city-wide manhunt for their heads.

"Ah, Kapitan, I don't believe ve haf had the chance to meet in person. You may call me Major," simpered the apparent leader of the group. He did not appear to be armed, even the men behind him weren't. Rock gulped, and saw Revy glaring daggers at the man.

Balalaika however, did not return the pleasantries, "Do you have the money?"

The Major stepped out from the darkness, revealing his face to be chubby, hair permed and gelled with large nearsighted glasses perched upon his fat nose, "So unhappy to see me?" The glares he received did not seem to dissuade him, "Wery well."

Two fingers snapped, the sound echoing in the hangar.

Four men walked to Balalaika bring suitcases. They unfolded a table and opened two suitcases. Revy, Dutch, and Rock gasped at the contents. Though Hotel Moscow and Mr. Chang appeared to be indifferent, it was obvious that they were awed against their will.

On the table were two suitcase willed to the brim with even small gold ingots, all inscribed with tiny writing.

The Major picked one up, where it shined bright, fat and pure. "All, 24 karat, vorth nearly 1.67 million in total. Nearly two times more than you asked, but I did not vant you to doubt my sincerity, Balalaika."

"It is more than enough," replied the russian, still with the look of disdain etched upon her face, "Give them the bodies."

The second car's back door opened, revealing two twin coffins, two russian soldiers wheeled the two to the Major, who motioned to the insane looking doctor. The doctor nodded eagerly and began to inspect the goods. Rock looked away as the doctor peered closely at the bodies with glee from behind a pair of multilenned glasses.

"It ist them, load them up. I will begin tonight," said the doctor with a bit of an insane giggle. Rock felt himself shudder at the prospect of the man's intentions. Dutch saw him and sighed, "let it go. I'm nearly as sick as you are."

Revy spat on the ground, "Oy, are we done here?"

The Major ignored her, apparently busy fishing something from a box. She started forward, only to suddenly be blocked by the tall and silent bodyguard. "Revy,"started Boris, "Go back now. We're done."

They began to pack up the gold. It took four men to carry the enormous weight of the suitcases to even begin transporting them back to HQ. As Rock began getting into the car, a gloved hand fell onto Rock's shoulder. "Ah, oh...um...yes?" stuttered Rock as he looked up into the cold blue eyes of the Major's body guards. Dutch fingered his revolver, as though preparing for action and Revy had her guns pointed at the bodyguard; but the man merely fished a small box from his Greatcoat and handed it to Rock.

"A tip from us," spoke the Major, the light glinting off of his glasses as he drank the contents of the cholate-flavored coffee, "I know Balalaika has paid you in full, but consider it a tip. Our number is in there. ve might have some jobs if you're available. Auf Widershien."

Rock got into the car, Revy sitting next to him, her eyes on the retreating back of the guard. The cars began their trek back home. Hotel Moscow and Black Lagoon began their departure. "Dutch," began Rock. The former ex-marine replied with an, "I know. They aren't mafia. Ex-military at best. And they weren't just ex-military." Revy growled something undistinguishable. "I met those guys before, when doing jobs for Balalaika, she gave me advice that I've never forgotten. Don't fuck with the bodyguard."

The words seemed to be aimed at Revy, who choked back an insult. Rock leaned forward, curious, "Why?" "Because that man is the most invincible thing out there," said Mr. Chang quietly as he lit a cigarette and handed it to Dutch, "They're Waffen SS."

Rock raised an eyebrow, "But..." "They aren't like those wannabees we killed at the U-Boat," said Dutch as he accepted the cigarette, "These are real ones. The only thing known about the man is that he a 'Captain' and..."

"And?"

"To be honest, Rock," began Chang as the car slowed down to drop him off at the Triad's office area, "Not much is known about the Major and his organization, even at our level. They're like shadows. As for the Captain, they say he leads a special forces unit that can beat the Desantniki and fight World War III _and_ VI."

Chang bid them farewell, Revy managed a grudging goodbye before going back to dozing off. Rock leaned forward again, "You said they have a unit even better than the Desantniki?"

"Yeah," said Dutch as he stopped for a red light; most unlike him, he'd go right through it.

"Then, what're they called?"

Dutch turned this time, his sunglasses staring into Rock's eyes, before saying one word.

"Werwolf."

* * *

** Reviews! This is my first attempt at a Black Lagoon and Hellsing Crossover, it'll focus mainly on the two most evil and tragic characters of Black Lagoon: Hansel and Gretel. Constructive criticism and ideas please! **

** - TarVa **


	2. Blood of our Father

**Millennium Crisis **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Lagoon or Hellsing.

* * *

"Werwolf." 

The word brought those in the room to attention, the little said word meant there was going to be something very important.

"You haf been called here today to see your newest members," drawled the Dok, his gloved hands clasped behind his back, "They vere known ast the Vampire Twins Comen in the Undervorld. They haf killed thousands, much like the vampires. Today, they vill join our ranks."

"I ask you only zis, accept them. Accept the fact they vill be vone of my best creations in this century."

- - - - -

A swirl of images, all of them undecipherable, much of it blurred. All she could remember...all he could remember...was...

A girl with wolf's eyes, grey like the steel table she was lying on, opened. She blinked several times, unable to move her limbs. Her vision was blurred, the images from her dream began to fade away. but with all her willpower, she tried to hold on the few strays that did not filter from her fingertips.

An image of a kind face, in a white collar shirt and tie, laughing. Her heart melted with emotion as the image slowly dissolved.

Her vision came into focus, as did her memories. For th first time in years, her emotions began to break her walls, like that of a flood breaking and destroying the walls. What wonders did kindness have indeed?

Tears flowed freely, only then when she moved her head slightly, did she catch her reflection on a nearby tray of surgical tools. Long white hair, sharp silver eyes, and fair skin. Her moment of peace was gone when she realized she was supposed to be dead. Suddenly the paralysis broke, as Gretel sat up right, realizing they were both dead.

_Brother..._ Lo and behold, on her left was her twin and beloved brother. Clad in a mere nightgown like her own, and asleep. Gretel sighed in relief. But surprises weren't over yet. Sounds far off from behind a door were picked up by her well-trained ears. Before she could react the door opened. A very thin man in a extremely bloody lab coat, a jumpsuit that revealed his belly, multi-len glasses, and surgical gloves entered the room.

Gretel took notice of his hands, the pinky and the digit next to it was fused together. "Ah, I see you're avake. Good. It vill be much easier,"said the doctor, or rather the mad scientist.The child murderess tilted her head with a slightly confused expression on her face, "Where am I?"

"Your new home," said the man as he adjusted the his glasses, "You vere in wery good shape vhen you arrived. I need to give you a checkup before I let you out." He pulled a small tray of syringes and knives towards him and turned to face Gretel; only find her in his face with a scalpel at his throat, resting neatly next to his jugular vein. The girl's face did not change, merely a childish smile and cold vicious temperament, "I think you'll let me out now."

"Hahaha..." chuckled the man somewhat insanely. He said something that caused her to loosen her weapon slightly, "Wery vell, go on ahead." Her eyes flashed disbelievingly and slit his throat. A calm gurgle of blood sprayed all over her face. But to her surprise it was not warm.

It was icy cold. The next move surprised her as the man grabbed the scalpel and jerked it out of his throat, placing it in one of the dirty trays. "Tut, tut, tut! You should not be disrespectful to your elders," said the doctor scientist calmly as he rubbed his throat, "It seems there is no need for that check up." Walking silently to the tray had pulled over before he picked up two syringes, one blue and one green.

Ignoring the blood drenched girl, he began to walk towards her brother's still form, chuckling at her shock.

"Let me see...ja...You two are a good base, I'll give you that," muttered the doctor as he jabbed a cruel-looking needle into her brother's neck before moving to hide her view. When he moved again, in a few seconds, both syringes void of any blue or green liquid, Hansel was as peaceful as before.

Except that his body was now strapped down.

Gretel saw that the belts were made of heavy-set leather and reinforced with mail. Links of reinforced chains acting like a bullet-proof strip of cloth, "What are you going to do with him?"

The Doctor did not answer, instead he pulled an object from his coat. It was a small box. opening it, Gretel saw what lay inside.

A vial of red blood. The sight of it made her hungry.

"Yes, I haf that urge too," said the man suddenly, surprising her. "You may call me Dok. Eweryvone calls me that." He lifted the vial and slid it into a syringe, locking the blood inside and began to slide it into her brother's skin.

The moment the needle entered his skin, Hansel gave a guttural scream that shocked even his sister. The scream echoed through the soundproof lab as it swam across the entire complex.

Far off a man smiled, the scream flowing like music to his ears.

Gretel stood rooted to the ground, frozen in place as she watched her Hansel struggle in his bonds, canines protruding from the inside of his lips, eyes yellow from rage. She felt a sudden rage welling up from the inside of her, at this man who dares to hurt her brother, to tie him up and...and... Her mind was clouded with hate and loathing, but a sudden presence calmed her. The aura even touched the struggling Hansel, who began to merely growl at the mad Dok.

The aura took away her tense feeling and her rage, it felt like it belonged to a calming entity with an equally strong will to protect...her...and her brother.

No longer ragin in anger, her eyes reverted to their normal kitten-like innocence. Gretel looked up to see a very tall man in a foreboding white trenchcoat, a white officer's cap, blond hair and the kind blue eyes that gave off that calming feeling. Their eyes met. She soon felt drawn to this man, this creature that had connected himself to her. Though his features were emotionless, she could feel a bubbling happiness cousring from him.

He turned to face the Dok, who nervously backed away. Gretel felt the man move and reached out to take a hold of his coat. To her surprise, she felt his hands tighten slightly around hers'. Again she felt a bubble of happiness as this man walked up to the growling Hansel and placed a hand upon his head.

- - - - -

The Dok had retreated to the back of the room, teeth chewing nervously on his gloves as would usually do when under scrutiny or pressure. Nonetheless he could not help but marvel at the presence of the Captain Hans Gunsche. The true and genuine werewolf who gave his blood willingly to these children.

Much like his last creation.

His mind wandered before he heard something that chilled him to the bone.

Purring.

From the boy.

The Dok adjusted his glasses to see the Captain holding both children's hands now and was moving away towards the door. The girl -What was her name, Gretel?- was still drenched in blood, but was cleaning it off with a spare towel. He started forward but halted at the glance by Hans. He sighed dejectedly and let a smile flicker across his normally insane face.

"The boy ist a feline. But the girl ist a wolf? Another Creation. Another Failure."

He chuckled and walked in front of the Captain opening the doors for him as he passed.

Another pair of Schrodingers! My, my, I'll be having a bit more headaches...

- - - - -

Hansel let the calm feeling wash over him. Never before did he ever feel so alive. Sure there was a few aches here and there, but the death he had experiences left him slightly parched. He glanced up at this man, who gave them calm and held their hands like a...

It was Gretel who spoke up first, "Was it your blood that gave us life?"

Slowly he nodded.

They reached a staircase, of which they climbed down. "Then...does that make you our Father?"

He stopped, looking down at surprise at the both of them. Now a smile truly began to form.

A single nod answered the twin's question.

* * *

** Reviews! Second chapter took awhile to work on. Work and Classes are a heavy hitters. Anyway, reviews and more!**

** - tARVa  
**


End file.
